You Are The Lantern of My Eye
by Amaya Ryuuki
Summary: Yuto tak pernah tahu, kemana perasaannya pada Chinen nanti akan berlabuh. Yang Yuto tahu, dia menyukainya. Itu saja. "Kau ingin tahu jawabannya?" tanya Chinen dari balik lentera. Yuto menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak. Aku tidak ingin."Chinen sedikit menundukkan kepala ketika mendengar jawaban itu. NakaChii pairing. Review?


**You Are The Lantern of My Eye**

…

a Hey! Say! JUMP fanfiction

inspiration from **You Are The Apple of My Eye**

…

Disclaimer: all of member Hey! Say! JUMP belong to Kami-sama, their parents, and Jhonny's Jimusho, but this fic is belong to me!

Genre: Hurt/Comfort - Romance

…

Yuto tak pernah tahu, kemana perasaannya pada Chinen nanti akan berlabuh. Yang Yuto tahu, dia menyukainya. Itu saja. "Kau ingin tahu jawabannya?" tanya Chinen dari balik lentera. Yuto menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak. Aku tidak ingin."Chinen sedikit menundukkan kepala ketika mendengar jawaban itu. NakaChii pairing. Review?

…

DOUZO

…

…

* * *

"Yutooo, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana? Kau tahu, aku sudah lapar menunggu masakan buatanmu! Yah, meskipun aku tak bisa menjamin apakah itu lezat?" gerutu Daiki sambil memain-mainkan sepasang sumpit barunya. Kemarin, dia dan Keito baru saja berbelanja peralatan makan. Setelah insiden masuknya penyedot debu ke dapur mereka ketika Hikaru bersih-bersih rumah, membuat semuanya hancur dalam hitungan detik.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Apa kau lupa, bahwa aku baru sekali saja belajar masak?" jawab Yuto sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan porsi tujuh orang ke meja makan rumah mereka.

"Ini kan juga terpaksa, Yama-chan sama Chinen kan sedang pergi. Sudah, sudah, rasa laparku seperti ingin menggigitmu!" Hikaru menyantap masakan Yuto tanpa ragu.

Semua orang diam. Menanti reaksi yang diberikan Hikaru. Siapa tahu, nantinya dia akan muntah.

"Apa?" Hikaru celingukan. Semua mata tertuju padanya. "Ini cukup enak kok." Dia menelan seluruh makanan di mulutnya.

Yah, setidaknya kerja keras Yuto di dapur terbayarkan. Dua kalinya dia memasak makanan. Untuk mereka semua dan seseorang yang berharga baginya.

..

"Moshi-moshi…" sapa Yuto hangat. Dia tersenyum membayangkan wajah seseorang yang sekarang sedang bicara dengannya di telepon.

"Moshi-moshi Yuto-kun. Bagaimana kabar di sana, baik-baik saja kan?"

Yuto tertawa sejenak, "tentu saja. Daichan tambah gemuk, Hikka tambah gila, Keito tetap cuek, Inoochan makin cantik, Takaki makin bodoh, Yabu-kun makin misterius. Hehe, yang pasti aku makin ganteng!"

"Yah, narsisnya kumat. Mmm, I'm fine and may you too."

"Ehh, kok pakai bahasa inggris? Ngapain sih sebenarnya di sana?" Yuto terkejut ketika pemuda itu merubah logatnya ke bahasa inggris.

"Why? I'm happy to say that. Yama-chan and Yuma-kun also do. Understand?"

"No."

"Ne, ne Yuto-kun jangan marah dong. Bercanda deh. Memangnya di sana tidak belajar ya?"

"Sudahlah Yuuri, aku tahu aku bodoh. Tapi jangan meledekku dengan cara seperti itu." Yuto menghela napas pendek. Menjadi bosan dengan bahan bicaranya sendiri.

"Wait-wait! Ah maksudku tunggu-tunggu! Aku tidak meledek Yuto-kun kok. Sungguh." Chinen berusaha memperbaiki sikap.

Hening dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau… Senang ya di sana?" tanya Yuto ragu. Dia benar-benar merindukan pemuda ini, tapi bahkan Chinen tak bisa merasakannya.

"Begitulah. Semua orang di sini ramah, aku merasa terbantu." Jawab Chinen jujur.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu lagi." Yuto menutup teleponnya.

..

Yuto tahu. Sejak pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Chinen, dia merasa baru pertama kali bertemu orang yang begitu ceria seperti itu. Dia sendiri selalu senang, saat mereka berada dalam satu tim bahkan satu kelas di sekolah. Sebelumnya tak pernah terbayangkan seperti itu. Karena sebagai seorang pemuda —yang menurut Yuto— normal, dia sudah cukup periang.

Chinen adalah anak yang rajin dan pintar. Di sekolah selalu menjadi nomor satu. Tak pernah belajar tapi kemampuannya begitu mengerikan. Berbeda dengan Yuto yang belum tentu mampu (mau) menjadi yang terbaik di sekolah.

Tapi kehadiran Chinen benar-benar merubah semuanya. Chinenlah yang mengajak Yuto untuk belajar agar bisa mengalahkannya. Awalnya Yuto tidak mau, karena menurutnya itu bukan hal yang berguna, toh dia sudah terkenal, untuk apa pintar segala? Namun, dengan paksaan Chinen akhirnya Yuto mau belajar.

Bahkan mereka pernah bertaruh rambut. Kalau Chinen menjadi nomor satu, Yuto rela diapakan saja. Dan kalau Yuto menang, Chinen harus memotong rambutnya lebih pendek, agar tidak terlihat seperti anak perempuan yang berambut sebahu. Dan Chinen setuju.

"Apa hebatnya bisa mengerjakan soal seperti ini?" tanya Yuto suatu hari ketika Chinen meminta soal latihan yang diberikannya pada Yuto setiap hari untuk dikerjakan.

Namun hasil akhirnya Yuto kalah. Dia menjadi nomor dua, dan Chinen nomor satu. Malam harinya dia memotong rambutnya menjadi super pendek nyaris gundul. Meskipun Chinen tak meminta. Chinen yang mengetahui perbuatan Yuto itu akhirnya keesokan hari dia juga memotong rambutnya. Berniat membayar hutang pada Yuto.

Semua kenangan indah seperti itulah yang membuat Yuto begitu bahagia mengingat masa SMAnya.

..

"Mereka pulang! Pulaaaaang!" teriak Hikaru sambil berlari memutari ruang tengah. Dia berteriak kegirangan sambil memeluk Daiki yang sedang nonton tv.

"Benarkah?" tanya Takaki antusias. Berharap makanan datang.

"Tentu saja! Mereka sedang melepas sepatu kok! Sebentar lagi juga ke sini." Hikaru keasyikan memeluk Daiki. Sebelum akhirnya Daiki membanting Hikaru ke lantai.

Yuto diam sejenak. Melihat ke arah pintu ruang tengah mereka. Sebentar lagi akan ada seseorang yang membuka pintu itu. Orang yang dia rindukan. Yang sudah sebulan penuh keluar negeri bersama NYC.

"Tadaaa, kami pulang~" Ryosuke membuka pintu dan melompat ke arah teman-temannya. Mereka semua saling berpelukan karena rasa rindu masing-masing.

Yuto pun tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

..

"Bagaimana? Yuto-kun kangen tidak sama aku?" tanya Chinen ketika mereka berdua berada di balkon. Dia sudah makan malam dan beres-beres.

"Bagaimanapun, seharusnya aku menjawab iya." Balas Yuto kemudian.

Chinen terkikik. Dia membelakangi Yuto dan kemudian di menyanyi pelan, "and at last, I see the light. And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last, I see the light. And it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted. All at once, everything is different. Now that I see you…"

Yuto tak bisa berkomentar. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas sebentar dan kemudian juga membalikkan badan. "hei, bagaimana bisa kau menyanyikan lagu itu?"

Chinen mengusap rambutnya sendiri dan menatap wajah Yuto, "entahlah. Aku rasa lagu itu cocok untuk kita saat ini."

Yuto kembali diam dan wajahnya merasa sedikit panas. Hingga akhirnya dia tertawa kecil dan bergumam, "kalau begitu harusnya sekarang kita memegang lentera, bukan?"

"Waw, aku benar-benar serasa Rapunzel." Balas Chinen ikut tertawa.

..

"Sekarang, aku akan memulainya duluan lalu Yuto-kun menirukannya. Deal?" tanya Chinen. Bersiap-siap memegang kertas origaminya.

Yuto memilih-millih warna yang cocok. Dia sedikit ragu lalu akhirnya mengangguk. Dan membalas, "oke. Aslinya sih, aku sudah bisa kok. Hanya lupa saja."

Chinen mencibir. Narsisnya Yuto kumat lagi.

"Begini, kau lipat dulu jadi empat sisi. Lalu tekuk bagian pinggirnya, satukan, lalu buat agar menjadi segi empat di tengah dan segitiga di kanan kiri. Nah, kalau sudah tinggal bikin enam deh. Pasti jadi kubus." Jelas Chinen sambil asyik memperagakan caranya melipat kertas.

Yuto hanya merengut sebentar. Otaknya lumayan kesulitan.

"Tidak mengerti?" tanya Chinen kemudian.

Yuto menggeleng. "bukan begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita buat bentuk lain?"

Yuto benar-benar tak pernah berubah, masih sama seperti pertama kali bertemu dengan Chinen. Berlagak jenius.

..

Chinen sebelumnya tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan pemuda yang sangat menarik seperti Yuto. Tampangnya begitu keren, tetapi otaknya tidak terlalu sepadan. Meskipun begitu, tapi Yuto selalu berlagak jenius. Tapi Chinen sebenarnya tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, toh mereka belum begitu kenal.

Namun sejak Yuto duduk di depan bangkunya suatu hari, semuanya menjadi berubah.

"Keluarkan buku bahasa inggris kalian. Yang tidak bawa harap berdiri." Perintah senseinya waktu itu.

Dengan nasib sial, Chinen lupa membawa bukunya. Dia terlalu sibuk kemarin sampai lupa menaruhnya di mana. Semua menjadi gawat kalau sampai dia ketahuan tak membawa, bisa-bisa dia dihukum mengangkat kursi sambil jongkok. Chinen benar-benar kebingungan saat itu.

Namun tiba-tiba Yuto meletakkan bukunya di meja Chinen dan lantas berdiri. Tanpa bicara apapun.

"Nakajima. Kau tidak membawa bukumu?" tanya senseinya.

Yuto hanya diam mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Buku dasar saja kau tidak membawa, lalu untuk apa kau datang ke sekolah? Untuk makan?" bentak sensei itu.

"Makan ya tetap harus makan." Balas Yuto.

"Angkat kursimu, keluar kelas, lalu jongkok sampai sepuluh putaran."

Anehnya Yuto tak merasa keberatan. Berbeda dengan Chinen yang sudah keringat dingin karena merasa bersalah dengan Yuto. Sejak saat itulah, Chinen berpikir, seharusnya Yuto memang harus menjadi anak yang pintar sama seperti dia.

..

Hikaru berlarian di kolam renang, dia menceburkan diri dengan menarik tangan Yuto yang sedang asyik berjemur dan Ryosuke yang sedang melakukan pemanasan, Keito dan Inoo yang sudah duluan berenang, begitu juga dengan Yabu yang baru saja ganti baju. Mereka berenam mulai melakukan lomba siapa yang bisa berenang paling cepat.

Di hari libur begini, semuanya memang menjadi sibuk dan mengasyikan.

"Chii," gumam Daiki sambil merapatkan duduknya di dekat Chinen yang asyik melihat tingkah teman-temannya. "Sekarang kita menjadi semakin dekat satu sama lain ya?" tanya Daiki.

Chinen mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul, "begitu juga dengan semakin sibuknya kita." Balas Chinen.

"Lalu…" Daiki memberikan jeda sedikit dalam kalimatnya, "apa kau sudah memutuskan akan bersama siapa?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Siapa orang yang kau sukai di antara mereka?" tanya Daiki menunjuk ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang asyik main air.

Chinen tersenyum, lalu dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Daiki. "Kalau…" suaranya berubah menjadi lirih, "aku akan sangat senang." Sambung Chinen kemudian.

Daiki tertawa dan memeluk Chinen, "selamat ya…"

..

Yuto membenahi tali sepatunya. Dia sedang menunggu Chinen yang bersiap-siap di kamar. Karena hari ini mereka akan jalan-jalan. Jadi mereka harus berangkat pagi-pagi agar tidak ketinggalan kereta.

"Maaf ya, membuat Yuto-kun menunggu lama." Sapa Chinen sambil berlari kecil ke pintu depan, menghampiri Yuto yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Kau sudah seperti anak perempuan." Balas Yuto sambil tersenyum simpul. Dia memegang tangan Chinen dan menggenggamnya lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki, mengajak berjalan. Walaupun wajahnya tersipu, tapi Yuto berusaha terlihat tenang. Setenang wajah Chinen tentu saja.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Chinen ketika mereka telah berjalan.

"Tempat yang tak kau bayangkan." Jawab Yuto misterius.

Chinen hanya mengangguk pelan. Dan mengikuti langkah Yuto.

..

"Kyoto ternyata bisa dingin juga di malam hari." Seru Yuto ketika mereka sudah sampai ke tempat yang dimaksud Yuto. Sebuah kuil kecil.

Chinen membuka syal hijau yang sedari tadi dikenankannya. Dia lalu memakainya syal itu pada Yuto. Dia sendiri kemudian hanya tersenyum.

Yuto yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud Chinen, memasang wajah bingung. Sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya, "kenapa kau lakukan ini?" agak aneh memang pertanyaannya.

Chinen menggeleng, "hadiah. Karena Yuto-kun sudah membawaku kemari." Dia menoleh ke arah Yuto dan menambahkan perkataannya, "aku sangat senang."

..

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berdiri di depan kuil. Entah sejak kapan, tetapi Yuto sudah menyiapkan lentera yang cukup besar di sana. Tangan mereka berdua memegang lentera besar itu, yang membuat wajah keduanya tak dapat terlihat karena tertutup dengan lentera. Mereka sempat terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku…" kata Yuto memecah keheningan di antara mereka, walau sedikit ragu untuk bicara. "ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Lanjut Yuto kemudian setelah keberaniannya cukup terpenuhi.

Chinen yang berada di balik lentera, hanya diam mengangguk dan menyahut dengan lirih. Dia sendiri sedikit gugup dengan apa yang nanti akan dikatakan oleh Yuto.

Yuto mengeluarkan segenap keberaniannya. Dia harus mengatakan ini pada Chinen sekarang. Karena sudah lama juga hal ini dipikirkan olehnya. Menunda-nunda sepertinya bukan keputusan yang benar.

"Aku menyukaimu." Kata Yuto dengan tegas. "Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. Sejak kita bertemu dan mungkin ini akan berlangsung lama. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, Yuuri." Lanjut Yuto penuh dengan kepastian.

Chinen membelakkan matanya. Sedikit tidak percaya bahwa Yuto akan mengatakan hal itu. Wajahnya tersipu. Senyumnya mulai terlihat, walau sangat samar.

"Kau ingin tahu jawabannya?" tanya Chinen dari balik lentera.

Yuto menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak. Aku tidak ingin."

Chinen sedikit menundukkan kepala ketika mendengar jawaban itu.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar jawabannya, sampai aku yakin bahwa aku sudah pantas bersamamu. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi pemuda yang lebih baik untukmu. Karena itu, aku memaksakan diri. Setelah itu, aku baru pantas bersamamu." Jelas Yuto.

"Maukah kau menungguku?" tanya Yuto kemudian.

"Ya…" dan lentera itupun lepas dari tangan mereka dan terbang ke langit malam.

..

Yuto berlari dengan napasnya yang memburu. Dia melangkahkan kaki dengan begitu cepat menuju ke sebuah gudang di dekat pertokoan di jalan besar. Dia langsung melesat masuk begitu tahu bahwa pintu gudang tidak dikunci. Di dalam sana, sudah banyak pemuda-pemuda yang sebaya dengannya atau lebih, dengan penampilan yang berantakan. Semua mata tertuju pada Yuto yang kini berdiri dengan penuh keringat di depan mereka.

Dengan sedikit napas yang masih hilang, Yuto memberanikan diri untuk berbicara terlebih dulu. "baiklah. Yang mana orangnya?" tanya Yuto to the point.

Kemudian muncul pemuda bertubuh sama tinggi dengan Yuto tapi sedikit gemuk, dari balik pemuda-pemuda lain yang bertampang berandalan. Dia maju langkah demi langkah sampai tepat dua meter di depan Yuto. Siap untuk menerkam.

"Ternyata kau." kata Yuto cukup lirih. Matanya memperhatikan penampilan pemuda di depannya dengan seksama. Wajah yang garang, tudung jaket berwarna abu-abu gelap, celana belel dan sepatu kets berdebu. Lengkap sudah.

"Mulailah terlebih dulu…"

..

"Gawat! Gawat! Tadi aku dengar Yuto masuk ke gudang tempat anak-anak berandalan itu berada! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kata Yuya dengan nada yang sangat cemas.

Semua pemuda yang ada di ruangan itu tak ada yang berani bicara. Mereka tampak berpikir keras tetapi juga merasakan ketakutan. Mereka takut Yuto akan hancur jika masuk ke gudang itu. Di sana ada banyak sekali berandalan, sedangkan Yuto hanya sendirian.

Meskipun begitu mereka bahkan tak dapat membantu apa-apa.

"Biar aku yang pergi." Sahut Chinen sambil berlari keluar rumah.

Semula Hikaru dan Keito akan ikut menyusul, tetapi mereka dicegah oleh Inoo. Inoo mengisyaratkan wajah tenanglah-semua-akan-baik-baik-saja kepada teman-temannya.

"Aku tahu apa alasan Yuto masuk kesana. Dan yang bisa membawanya keluar hanyalah Chinen."

..

Chinen membuka pintu gudang tersebut dengan takut-takut. Sejujurnya sebelum ini, dia tidak pernah sekalipun berniat untuk berhadapan dengan pemuda berandalan. Selama dia sekolah, berlibur, belanja dan di manapun itu, dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda berandalan.

Tapi Yuto ada di dalam sana. Bahkan dia tak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu. Dengan kepastian, dia berjalan masuk. Mencoba mencari tempat Yuto berada.

Setelah beberapa meter dia berjalan, dia mendapati gerombolan pemuda berandalan sedang meneriaki sesuatu. Yang jelas ada sesuatu di dalam gerombolan pemuda itu. Dan hal tersebut membuat hati Chinen tak tenang.

Belum sempat dia melangkah ke depan untuk melihat apa yang diteriaki pemuda berandalan di sana, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang terlempar dari dalam gerombolan. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Chinen untuk mengetahui siapa itu. Namun belum sempat dia berbicara, orang itu sudah kembali masuk ke dalam gerombolan dan sepertinya melanjutkan perkelahian yang sempat berhenti.

"Yuto-kun…" desah Chinen tidak percaya. Setelah dia berhasil mendekati gerombolan itu.

Yuto yang wajahnya sudah babak belur beserta dengan tubuhnya, menolehkan kepala ke arah Chinen. Semua mata tertuju ke Chinen. Sedangkan Chinen sendiri tak sanggup menahan amarah serta airmatanya.

"Yuuri, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Yuto. Dari suaranya tak terlalu terdengar kesakitan. Meskipun wajahnya sedikit membiru.

Chinen menjatuhkan airmatanya. Kecewa melihat keadaan Yuto. Tanpa banyak berkata, dia berlari keluar gedung.

"Yuuri!" teriak Yuto. Dia berlari mengejar Chinen yang keluar dengan berlinang airmata.

..

"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" cegah Yuto setelah dia berhasil mengejar Chinen dan memegang lengannya kuat. Agar chinen tak berlari lagi.

Chinen membiarkan airmatanya tetap jatuh. Dengan berani, dia menatap wajah yuto yang babak belur. "tentu saja aku akan pergi. Aku tidak mau ada di sini." Dia berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Yuto yang lebih besar darinya.

Tapi Yuto tak membiarkan Chinen pergi, "tunggu. Tapi kau tidak boleh pergi!" kata Yuto. Detik kemudian Yuto baru menyadari perkataannya. Dia sendiri bingung kenapa mulutnya tiba-tiba mengucapkan kalimat yang sulit dimengerti.

Chinen membelalakkan matanya, tak mengerti dengan perkataan Yuto. "kenapa aku tak boleh pergi?" tanya Chinen kemudian.

Yuto kehabisan perkataan. Dia tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya untuk menjelaskan maksudnya tadi, "a-aku hanya—"

"Aku tidak suka." Chinen memotong kalimat Yuto. "aku tidak suka melihat Yuto-kun seperti tadi. Itu bukan hal yang ingin aku lihat." Jelas Chinen.

Entah apa yang sedang menguasai diri Yuto, tetapi dia tak bisa mengalah dengan jawaban Chinen. Mulut dan hatinya tiba-tiba memberontak. "Tapi kenapa? Bukankah hal yang wajar jika laki-laki berkelahi? Tak ada alasan kau tak ingin melihat."

Chinen kembali terkejut ketika mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Yuto. Matanya seakan kembali memanas. "Tidak ada kata wajar untuk perkelahian! Buat apa berkelahi seperti itu? Apa sekarang kau merasa bahagia?"

"Aku bahagia! Sebagai pemuda pada umumnya, aku merasa senang setelah berkelahi. Itu menunjukkan bahwa aku bukan seorang pengecut." Tantang Yuto.

"Kata pengecut tidak diukur dari perkelahian, Yuto! Kau pikir semuanya akan menjadi mudah jika berkelahi? Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu! Inikah yang kau lakukan setelah selama ini menjadi pemuda yang biasa saja? Sebuah pemberontakan?" sergah Chinen.

"Kau benar-benar tak mengerti ya?!" amarah Yuto memuncak.

"Kau yang sulit dimengerti!" sahut Chinen tak kalah keras.

Sempat terjadi hening sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Chinen memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Yuto, "aku tidak menyukai Yuto-kun yang seperti ini…"

..

Semalaman ini, Inoo tak bisa tidur. Dia, yang merupakan teman sekamar dengan Yuto, tak dapat barang sepuluh detikpun memejamkan matanya. Dia, tidak mengalami mipi buruk. Dia juga tidak sedang berniat untuk begadang.

Tetapi, suara tangisan Yuto yang sedari tadi terdengar ditelinganya, membuat Inoo enggan untuk tertidur. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Yuto menangis sendirian di sampingnya. Tapi dia sendiri juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, setelah mendengar cerita Yuto tentang pertengkarannya dengan Chinen di gudang.

Sepulang dari sana, Yuto hanya diam dan menuju kamar dengan wajah yang tak dapat dilihat ekspresinya. Inoo yang khawatirpun mendekat, dan akhirnya mendengar cerita dari Yuto. Inoo mengerti perasaan Yuto. Sebagai orang yang sekamar dan sering diajak bicara, dia tahu permasalahan Yuto.

Tapi dia tak dapat berbuat banyak. Dia bahkan bingung harus menghibur Yuto bagaimana. Satu-satunya kalimat yang Inoo ucapkan ketika Yuto menangis adalah, "yang penting alasanmu pergi ke tempat tadi, adalah alasan yang tepat."

..

Tak jauh beda dengan Inoo, Daiki bahkan kebingungan ketika sepulang dari melihat Yuto, Chinen menangis di kamar. Ketika Daiki bertanya apa yang sudah terjadi tadi, Chinen hanya menggeleng dan terus menangis. Membuat Daiki bingung sekaligus ikut sedih.

Dia sebelumnya tak pernah melihat Chinen menangis seperti ini. Hidup mereka baik-baik saja, dan tak pernah ada tekanan yang berarti. Setidaknya sebelum Chinen menangis seperti ini.

Tak ada yang bisa Daiki katakan untuk mengibur hati Chinen. Dia hanya bisa merangkul Chinen dan mengelus pundaknya. Seakan ikut terbenam dalam kesedihan temannya itu. Daiki berharap apa yang dia lakukan dapat membuat hati Chinen membaik.

Meskipun Daiki tidak tahu dengan pasti apa alasan Chinen seperti ini. Tapi satu hal yang dapat dia ketahui sekarang. Yaitu ketika Chinen menangis, disela-sela tangisan itu dia bergumam kata, "Yuto… Yuto…"

..

..

..

..

Yuto baru saja kembali dari syuting drama terbarunya di luar negeri. Sudah lebih dari setengah tahun, dia tidak ada di rumah bersama teman-temannya dan melakukan aktifitas super padat. Bahkan waktu senggang pun tak dapat dia gunakan untuk pulang, karena harus menghapalkan naskah. Tapi sekarang dramanya sudah selesai dan dia dapat kembali berkumpul bersama temannya yang lain.

Setelah meletakkan kopernya di kamar, Yuto memutuskan untuk berbaring sebentar. Merasakan lembutnya tempat tidur yang sangat dia rindukan selama pergi syuting. Kamarnya juga ternyata masih sama. Bersih sekali. Karena Inoo yang notabene cinta kebersihan.

Merasa cukup puas bersenang-senang dengan kasurnya, Yuto beranjak menuju ke lantai satu. Ke dapur, tempat teman-temannya sekarang berkumpul. Katanya, untuk merayakan kepulangan Yuto.

"Waah, kalian sedang apa?" tanya Yuto setelah sampai di depan pintu dapur. Dia melihat Hikaru dan Yabu sedang bermain-main dengan beberapa kertas. Yuto pun segera mengambil tempat duduk di dekat mereka.

"Ini namanya tebak angka. Yabu, harus menebak angka yang aku tulis di kertas ini. Kesempatannya hanya satu kali. Jika dia salah, maka harus diulangi sampai benar!" seru Hikaru menjelaskan.

Yuto sedikit tertarik dengan penjelasan Hikaru, "berapa batas angkanya?"

"1 sampai 100." Jawab Hikaru tanpa beban.

Yuto hanya diam sambil melihat wajah frustasi Yabu. Sepertinya Yabu sudah menebak 50 lebih angka.

"Yuto, lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu. Aku kangen lho! Kau juga ketinggalan banyak berita tentang Jepang." Kata Daiki sambil meminum jus jeruk.

"Oh ya? Apa yang sudah kulewatkan?" tanya Yuto penasaran.

..

Chinen dan Ryosuke masuk ke dalam dapur dengan membawa sekantong belanjaan untuk pesta perayaan kepulangan Yuto. Dia langsung nemaruh kantong itu di meja dan berdiri di depan teman-temannya.

"Salah satunya itu," kata Keito sambil menunjuk ke arah Chinen dan Ryosuke dengan kedua tangan saling menggenggam. Mereka tersenyum.

"Mereka resmi pacaran." Sambung Yabu.

Yuto diam mengamati tangan Chinen dan Ryosuke. Tanpa dapat berbicara apa-apa.

"Hai Yuto!" sapa Chinen.

..

* * *

_"Untuk apa kau datang ke gudang yang seram begitu? Tak ada gunanya, Yuto. Aneh-aneh sekali." Komentar Inoo setelah Yuto bercerita bahwa dia ingin pergi ke gudang tempat berkumpulnya pemuda berandalan._

_"Tapi Inoo-chan. Kau tahu kan? Hanya di sana aku dapat dengan mudah mengukur kekuatanku. Aku harus tahu, apa aku sudah pantas disebut laki-laki!" Yuto tetap ngotot._

_"Untuk apa sih? Kan tidak penting juga." Jawab Inoo._

_"Jika aku menjadi kekasih Yuuri, aku harus bisa melindunginya. Maka dari itu, aku harus mencoba melawan berandalan itu, agar kelak saat Yuuri sedang dalam kesulitan, aku dapat mengatasinya!" jelas Yuto semangat._

_"Dasar keras kepala."_

* * *

_"Lalu…" Daiki memberikan jeda sedikit dalam kalimatnya, "apa kau sudah memutuskan akan bersama siapa?"_

_"Maksudmu?"_

_"Siapa orang yang kau sukai di antara mereka?" tanya Daiki menunjuk ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang asyik main air._

_Chinen tersenyum, lalu dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Daiki. "Kalau Yuto mengatakan dia menyukaiku, aku akan sangat senang." Sambung Chinen kemudian._

_Daiki tertawa dan memeluk Chinen, "selamat ya…"_

* * *

..

_ "Aku tidak mau mendengar jawabannya, sampai aku yakin bahwa aku sudah pantas bersamamu. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi pemuda yang lebih baik untukmu. Karena itu, aku memaksakan diri. Setelah itu, aku baru pantas bersamamu."_

_"Maukah kau menungguku?"_

..

* * *

"Hai! Lama tak bertemu ya!" sapa Ryosuke sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Yuto.

Butuh beberapa lama bagi Yuto untuk bereaksi.

"Huh, mentang-mentang udah pacaran, kemana-kemana pasti berdua dan gandengan tangan! Sok mesra nih!" goda Yuya.

"Hei Yuto! Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka?" tanya Hikaru.

Yuto sekali lagi melihat wajah Chinen dan Ryosuke. Di sana tampak sebuah senyuman bahagia. Dan tangan mereka pun bergandengan dengan erat.

Akhirnya Yuto menarik sudut bibirnya. Membentuk sebuah senyuman manis.

"Selamat ya, kalian berdua."

/

_Menyukaimu membuatku merasa bahagia. Terlebih ketika melihat kau bahagia, kebahagiaanku bahkan berlipat ganda di atasnya. Aku tidak apa-apa…_

/

…

…

**OWARI**

…

...

* * *

Oh, Fanfiction aku merindukanmu~

Lama nggak ke sini, fic bikinanku tambah ngaco! D: oh ya, buat yang pernah nonton movie **You Are The Apple of My Eye **pasti ngerasa fic ini mirip banget. Judulnya aja aku plagiatin! :D Soalnya aku emang ngambil banyak adegan dari situ. Sumpah, movie itu bikin aku nangis di bagian ending! Rekomen deh!

Oh ya, tokoh Chii di sini mirip banget sama si tokoh utama cewek (lupa namanya), sama-sama jenius. Tapi yang adegan dia pas ujian hasilnya kurang bagus, nggak aku masukin. Gile, kasian Chinen ntar! :D maaf kalo plotnya jadi campur aduk. Iya, tau, ini emang jelek.

Baiklah. Please give me review~


End file.
